In the related art, as various technologies, the Patent Literatures described in the following are known. For example, in PTL 1, a technology of calculating dot density of one row of printing data that can be printed by a line type printing head and deciding a printing speed in accordance with the calculation result is disclosed. By the configuration, in PTL 1, a load applied to a driving power source portion that drives a printing head is constantly held.
Meanwhile, in PTL 2, a technology of controlling a printing speed of a non-printing area to be higher than a printing speed of a printing area is disclosed. By the configuration, in PTL 2, the printing time is shortened.